Kamen Rider Resist
by Jackie Ruby
Summary: A city ravaged by those who wish to be in control, hope lives in the form of an urban myth. Resist the fall! Kamen Rider, Resist!


**Kamen Rider Resist**

 **Mission**

 **Start**

* * *

The red skyline shimmers as footsteps clatter through an alleyway. Ruins of the once peaceful city scattered around, as the poor innocents race around to survive.

Hope was killed long ago, so the only thing left to live for is just to survive another day. So as they run from the attacking man, dressed in the standard issue, red and purple uniform for the Mal Army, they scream for life. Anyone, anything please save them.

And with the rev of a bike, hope revives. Leaping from an unknown area, the hero of Liberte arrives! Adorned in blue boots and gloves, green suit with blue spikes adorned throughout, and the green grasshopper helmet, their red eyes shine as they stares down the evil doers, red muffler blowing freely.

" **Stand down, for your light has faded and your darkness must fall!"**

 **Resist has arrived!**

The men simply gives a smug grin before taking a syringe from his chest pocket and stabbing it into his chest. Blue fire erupts from his body as his body mangles into an abomination of what it once was. Giant claws of orange force themselves out, as his head becomes a large beastial dragon maw. Blue scales cover the body as ornage lizard eyes pop out of the chest.

" **Hahahah! Think you can handle me now vigilante?!** "

" **I've done it with shits stronger than you, so yeah, I think I can handle it!"** Resist places their hands on his belt, the round silver base containing a green army helmet symbol, contrasting the golden brick of dials placed right next to it. Pressing in the bottom third dial, a large bo staff materializes in front of Resist. " **JUNK ROD!** " Their driver announces as they grabs hold.

The mechanical design, with a large chunky middle finally accentuates itself as he gets into a ready pose. They give it a quick spin before charging at the enemy. Striking the back of the Dragon's head, Resist span back from the recoil as they jabbed forward, pushing the dragon away.

The dragon swiped a claw at the rider, charged in fire. Quickly dodging, the hero, struck at the eyes on the chest of his foe. Blinded for a moment. Resist threw their weapon away before turning the third dial left, and slamming the second, Resist charged energy in their feet before running forward at the dragonic foe. Jumping over the dragon, Resist struck at the dragon's back with an explosive kick, with the shout of a familiar hero. " **Rider...Junkyard Punisher!** "

The dragon reeled back covered in flames before exploding into a gooey mess, leaving just the man he was behind. Resist lands safely on the ground, taking a glance at the innocents. " **Hurry, get out of here before more come this way!** " They shouted out as the poor lives simply ran off. Resist gave a soft sigh before he heard footsteps behind him.

"See your still fighting on. Why haven't you joined us yet? Your help would push our efforts further." A feminine voice spoke from behind Resist. A lady in a green and purple uniform, akin to an army commander. She walked calmly up to Resist, as they rider took of their belt.

Steam oozed off of the person inside the armor as it revealed an androgynous figure underneath. Ripped jeans, leather jacket, and a grey tee. Red combat boots covered in dirt and dried blood. Turning around, Reist came eye to eye with the commanding figure, brown eyes burning with intensity, black hair covered by a blue baseball cap.

"Well, Iris, I'm still not ready for others to sacrifice themselves for me." Resist replied in a dried tone, turning away, walking towards the sounds of a motorcycle. The commander followed for a few steps, before stopping. She frowned as Resist jumped onto a dirty white and blue bike, familiar to the legendary first rider's.

"Astro…" Iris spoke as the rider zoomed off. A trooper in armor the same colors as her uniform came running up behind her, a small blaster in hands. "Ma'am! We've found Malcreant signs in sector 82!" Iris sighed and turned back so the trooper could guide her to base.

* * *

Opening a small wooden door, Astro stepped into a small wooden shack on the outskirts of the destroyed city, just before the edge of a lake and forest. The only untouched parts left of their once home. Throwing the driver on the table, Astro went to their tiny kitchen, grabbing a water from the mini fridge, and taking a seat by the table.

Astro grabbed a picture off the table and remembered why they became a rider in the first place, smiling at the two figures in the picture with torn sides. "Hey guys….Took down another dragon today. Sure you'd like that huh Sol? Although, I'd doubt you'd approve of my actions Lun…"

* * *

Smoke bellowed all around as Astro ran through the lab. A rouge group was attacking Liberte city, and he had to make sure their family was safe. Breaking down the large wooden doors to the main lab, Astro saw a horrific sight. Their mom and dad….were injecting the same vials the soldiers had into their siblings.

Astro began to cry as their little brother and older sister slowly and violently began changing into monstrous wolf forms, before stopping their movements. Hiding behind a remaining table, they heard the last words of their family before running away.

"Astro...please...be safe…" Lun spoke as she lost her breath, Sol calling out for his older sibling to stay alive. However the parents only had one thing on their minds. "At least we still have one subject left. Astro's eyes widen as they ran out, escaping whatever fate would have befell them if they had stayed.

* * *

Astro stared at the photos for seconds until giving a small sigh, the Junk Drive giving out glaring beeps. Taking the belt off the table, Astro left the small cottage, taking the photo with them.

Hopping onto their bike, Astro zoomed back into the city, hoping to take care of one last beast before going to sleep.

* * *

A large wolf like being smashed through the soldiers, destroying their lives with a chuckle. " **Incredible! This power is truly what I've been craving!** " The wolf shouted as it continued rampaging. Only stopping with the rev of a motorbike. The wolf gave a grin as it looked at the arriving challenger.

Astro stepped off the bike as it pulled into a stop, a motorcycle helmet covering their face as they strapped the driver to their waste. " **Let's get this over with, shall we?** " Astro spoke, placing the Helmet symbol on the base.

The wolf laughed as it presented one simple thing to the rider, grinning wildly. A small necklace, glowing brightly as it remained pointed at Astro. " **Just as I thought. There's only one person smart enough in Liberte to build a machine like these. My son...Astro Celeste!** "

Astro's eyes widen. They haven't been called a son in years. They hated being called that and there were only five people who knew that. Two of them gone, one a resistance member, and the last two...Were a part of Mal. Removing their helmet, Astro shouted at the top of their lungs, turning the top dial on their driver.

" **Mom, dad, whichever you are...I will not forgive you for what you did…** " Astro glared at the wolf, voice at the top of their lungs. The driver began letting out mechanical techno music before the top dial was slammed in as Astro let out the phrase of fighters.

" **HENSHIN!** " Covered in holographic wrenches, screwdrivers, and hammers, the Resist suit formed around them. Eyes glowing red, Resist charged at the wolf, charging a punch.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Liberte City, an endless city where the residents live a happy life, has been taken over by the ruthless Mal Army lead by Lord Oppress, assisted by the parents of the cities' lead tech prodigy, Astro Celeste! Deciding to form their own legacy, Astro fights back as the urban myth, Kamen Rider! Resist the fall, make your own life!**

* * *

 _Instrumentals begin as Astro on the Machine Cyclonjunker rides along a crumbling highway with a dark red sky in the background. Astor looks up as Doves fly overhead, the sky slowly changing back to blue. The logo shines overhead as the scene shifts to the opening doors of the Resistance Base._

 _ **I can't do this alone  
Even though I am strong  
Need something more than me  
Someone to push me to victory**_

 _Iris stands behind Astro as they stand in an abandoned building, Astro tearing the picture of their family. They turn to Iris as the resistance army appears behind her with the scene shifting to the underground base._

 __ _ **Let's see what we can do  
Together, me and you  
Can't be afraid to try  
Kiss your fears goodbye**_

 _Iris and Astro's hands meet in a clap as they smirk at each other, the resistance symbol appearing behind their hands. Iris gives an order as Astro runs off and jumps on their bike._

 __ _ **No looking back  
You and I, we're on the attack  
Full speed ahead  
Running to the sunset**_

 _As the Cyclonejunker speeds off into the sun troopers pass by, responding with Astro speeding up. As the Tower of Hell looms in the background._

 __ _ **Such a different feeling  
Both of us believing  
We can make it better…**_

 _Astro places the Resist Driver on their waist as they head towards a group of Malcreants harming civillians, before jumping off._

 __ _ **Together we can show the world what we can do  
You are next to me and I'm next to you  
Push me on through until the battle's won**_

 _Resist Trooper kicks away the first beast, Recon slashing the second._

 __ _ **No one's gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other we put our trust  
Standing united, after the fight…**_

 _Pilot shoots a whole bunch, before Soldier punches them away._

 __ _ **All alone, we will never be  
The two, of us, are holding the key  
We see, today, a world we couldn't see**_

 _Astro's parents Malcreants appear as their Helmet flies off. As Astro throws a punch, eyes glowing red._

 __ _ **Before I say goodbye to you  
One more last fist bump...**_

 _As the punch connects, it cuts to the Resist helmet sitting idly by, a quick flash of light shining over it._


End file.
